


Play On Words

by AndreyaWinchester



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: A LOT of Angst, Angst, Ardyn is a dick, Chapter 13, Gen, Guns, Magitek, Misleading Information, Murder, Not Beta Read, Play on words, Prompto Spoilers, Spoilers, Swearing, as if writing it the first time didn't hurt, chapter 13 spoilers, corpse, idk how to tag, only Mentions of Verstael, sorry - Freeform, this was hard to rewrite, trickery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-13 21:30:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10522260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndreyaWinchester/pseuds/AndreyaWinchester
Summary: What if Chapter 13 had gone just a little differently? Noctis is given a choice that will decide whether or not Prompto lives or not. It’s such an easy question. He just has to make sure he doesn’t choose the wrong Prompto.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Rewrite of the original. Feel free to read the original if you wish, it is still in my works here:  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/10192079/
> 
> Decided I needed to write this when it wasn’t 3am so i could actually focus and write properly.

Dark corridors and tight spaces. Empty shells of defective Magitek units littered the hallways and rooms throughout Zegnautus Keep, the Imperial Base in Gralea. Strange symbols were painted on the walls in something of a wine color. As the levels advanced, so did keycard requirements. 

 

This place was just one giant maze.

 

The Prince had felt like he had been running through this place forever. How long had it been? At least two days now, he had to stop to rest in a few dormitories located throughout the facility.  His phone had died back on the train, so he had no concept of time as he wandered this hellhouse.

 

He had spotted his blonde haired friend a few times, always too far ahead, turning a corner, entering a door. He never responded to his calls or shouts, never even turned to look at him. Noctis had wondered if perhaps he was imagining seeing Prompto, but he shook that feeling. 

 

It had to be him.

 

He feared for his friends safety. He hadn’t caught a glimpse of Prompto in a good few hours now. How long exactly, Noctis couldn’t say. But he grew more and more worried. What had the chancellor done to him? It was a scary thought to cross his mind, and it was persistent one, imagining the state his friend could be in…

 

_ “All the memories we’ve shared...Remember this?” Ardyn stood in the center of the train car, raising a gun to Noctis. Prompto’s gun.  Noctis eyed it, prepared to reach out for it. _

 

_ “Ah, I should have asked if you remember  _ him _. Truly a blast from the past, nay?” Ardyn spoke again, and Noctis nearly growled. What the hell was the other going on about, now? The man pressed the flat side of the gun against his chest, and instantly Noctis reached up to grab it. _

 

_ “Ah ah ah, You musn’t take what’s not yours.” The other's tone was playful, teasing just as allways. It set Noctis on edge. He hated this. The man turned away, waving the gun in the air as he took a few steps away from Noctis. _

 

_ “Where is he?” Noctis asked, anger clear in his tone and features. _

 

_ “ ‘He’?” Noctis could hear the grin in Ardyn’s voice. He grit his teeth, fists at his side. _

 

_ “The little gunman’s a short shot away,” the chancellor began, pointing in the direction of the front of the train.  _

 

_ “Where?” _

 

_ “Where else but Gralea, the seat of the empire? I’m sure he’ll be delighted to see you.” he dropped his arm and offered a grin, and Noctis wanted to punch the look off the others face. _

 

_ “And you might even find your crystal.” Ardyn began approaching Noctis once more, but the raven haired male didn’t back away. _

 

_ “With all these daemons about, you could certainly use it.” he spoke casually as he pushed past noctis, shoving him aside lightly with the back of his hand. Noctis scoffed at the motion, turning to face the other. _

 

_ “Off you go, then. I wouldn’t want to keep you from your friend.” Ardyn’s tone seemed darker as he lifted a hand, back still to the Prince. Noctis noticed a device in Ardyn’s hand. His thumb pressed a button as he walked from the other, leaving the train car. _

 

Noctis shook his head. That device he had. Whatever it was, he was using it to torture prompto, he was sure. Was he electrocuting him? Was he sending waves Magitek after him? What had that button done to his friend?

 

He was afraid to loose Prompto. The scene on the train replayed in his head several times. Ardyn had Prompto’s gun, and waved it about as if it was his own. Noctis felt his teeth grind at the memory. 

 

“I’ll kill him,” he growled to himself, as he thrusted his father's sword through the head of a Magitek, watchingasitcrumpledtothefloorinaheap. Noctis Rolled away from the thing before it exploded, and he cursed quietly. 

 

_ “Where is that friend of yours?” _ Ardyn’s voice rang through the hallways, and Noctis chose to ignore him. He sighed, running a hand through his hair as he made his way down the hall. He paused, looking around a corner to assure his path was safe. As he stepped out into the seemingly vacant hallway, he felt himself be grabbed from behind.

 

He let out a startled cry, throwing a few punches over his shoulder before he managed to kick away from the thing holding him; a defective Magitek trooper. A slow series of beeps wasn’t enough warning before it combusted, Noctis letting out a startled cry as the blast scorched his skin. 

 

“Damn it!” He choked out, coughing slightly as the smoke from the explosion cleared. Another trooper came running at him, and he focused everything he had into his ring, lifting his arm and he could feel as he began to suck the lifeforce out of the defected unit, sighing as he felt the life rush into him, then a searing pain shoot up his arm. He fell to his knees for a moment, gripping his wrist and letting out a cry.

 

“DAMNIT!” he cried out.  He couldn’t keep doing this. He had the ring of Lucii on his finger now, and he was depending on its power. It hurt him every time he used it. He felt a surge of pain go through him whenever he turned to the ring instead of his sword.

 

_ “Tut tut...Language, your highness.” _ came the calm and mocking tone over the intercom. A growl emerged from Noctis’ chest as he forced himself to his feet once more. Just in time for Magitek troopers to come running from both ends of the hall. 

 

He shut his eyes and quickly lifted his arm, focusing everything he had into the ring to summon what could only be described as a black hole. The Vortex opened and he shut his eyes as the pain surged through his whole body, Magitek being sucked into the abyss he had summoned, likely being sent to another dimension.

 

Poor other dimension.

 

It vanished, and down to his knees the prince went. He let out a soft pained cry as he doubled over, taking a deep breath. He could do this. For Prompto. For the Crystal.

 

Prompto...where was he? 

 

“I’m coming, Prompto.” he murmured as he forced himself to his feet and continued down the hallway slowly. This place was miserable to navigate. Misleading and treacherous. If there wasn’t Magitek, there was daemons waiting to attack. 

 

He came to a stop when he saw another malfunctioned magitek. He quickly slid himself between two iron beams in a gap in the wall, pushing himself in as far as he cou;d. He held his breath, head turned to the side to look into the hallway.

 

He could hear the sound of metal footsteps approaching him, quickly. He watched the thing pass the entrance, and vanish from sight once more. It walked right past him. 

 

And before he had a chance to release the breath he was holding, he felt cold metal grip his arm and yank him out from his hiding spot. 

 

“Gah--” noctis grunted as he was tugged into a  _ tight _ embrace and he heard a soft ticking noise.  _ Fuck fuck fuck fuck. _ He struggled against his captor, kicking and writhing his body, trying to break free from its cold grasp. 

 

It was useless. He could do nothing as the metal combusted against his back, and he let out a harsh scream as he fell to the ground, skin and clothing burnt and scorched. 

 

“DAMNIT!” he screamed, pulling out a potion and cracking it over his chest, groaning as it took effect. He forced himself to his feet yet again. And took of running down the hall.

 

“You sick son of a bitch! I’ll kill you!!“ he yelled, ducking into a room to avoid oncoming Magitek, only to be greeted by daemons.

 

All his life Noctis was trained rigorously to fight and be strong. But this was taking its tole on him. 

 

_ “Tic, Toc. Tic. Toc,”  _ Ardyn’s voice echoed through the facility, and he continued into a soft thrum of ticking sounds, allowing the intercom system to carry his humming through the facility. 

 

Noctis growled as he slashed the last daemon with his sword, watching its body dissolve out of existence. Gross. He went to the machine in the room and swiped the keycard he carried. Finally he had level four clearance. He could continue on.

 

He left the small room and continued down the hall, glad to see the magitek had passed. He swiped his card and gained entrance into a large room with boxes and storage containers lining the walls. The room was large and rather open. He walked forward with caution. 

 

_ “Noct,”  _ He hated hearing the other say his nickname.  _ “We’re buddies, right?”  _ That smug playful voice. Noctis hated it. Every single thing about it. 

 

“I can’t wait to stab you repeatedly in your damn fucking face,” the raven haired male spat towards the ceiling, glaring at a intercom speaker as laughter echoed the halls.

 

_ “Noct, you wound me. _ ” 

 

“I fully intend to, bastard.” His gritted out, jaw clenched as he watched black smoke appear before him. Daemons, of course more daemons. They rose from the ground and smoke, letting out growls and kackles. 

 

Noctis was so sore. So tired.

 

He didn’t hesitate to open the black hole once more,  watching as the creatures got sucked into it. He had learned a few rooms ago how daemons came to be… Of what daemons were...Where the came from. He felt a pang of guilt. But death was better than nothing. There wasn’t a way to help them. Those people were gone.

 

One lone creature remained in the room with him, and as it ran at him he lifted his hand, arm outstretched to use the ring once more, sucking the life force from the creature, watching as it shrivel into nothingness.

 

He knelt on the ground for a moment as he recovered from the use of the ring.

 

He pushed himself to his feet in time to see yet another challenge waiting. Another battle. MAgitek and daemons alike. He sighed, summoned his father's sword and ran into battle, letting out a frustrated scream as he did so.

 

\--

 

Noctis emerged from the battle victorious, but his shirt was torn in places and the black was stained darker by the splotches of blood that soaked through the fabric. He had scrapes and gashes on his arm, along with singe marks on his arms and legs from the combusting Magitek.

 

He was breathing heavily, kneeling on the ground and gripping his father’s sword, head down as he regained his breath. He felt weaker than he ever had in this place. He pushed himself to his feet with the use of the sword, stumbling a moment before retrieving a potion, cracking it and allowing it to take effect. 

 

Leaving the room he was only met with more hallways. More mazes. More Magitek. He wasn’t sure how much more of this he could handle before his body quit on him.

 

He turned a corner just in time to catch a glimpse of the blonde at the other end of the hall, not getting a chance to call out before he vanished behind a door. Noctis didn’t hesitate to run forward and into the room, determined to catch up to his friend.

 

“Prompto!” he called, looking left and right. The door had opened up to reveal two separate hallways.

  
  


_ “Oh my. Which way?”  _  a deep chuckle followed the playful words, and noctis clenched his fists at his sides.

 

“Sick fuck.” he spat, looking back and forth between the paths. If he took the wrong one, he could always just backtrack...Right?

 

He took a few steps towards the left hallway, hesitating for a moment, waiting for any form of commentary from the Chancellor, and he hated himself for relying on that. 

 

Upon receiving no input, he swallowed his nerves and continued forward. He limped down the hallway, allowing his hand to graze along the wall as he walked.

 

He stepped over a metal threshold into what appeared to be a hallway lined with cells. As he glanced into the cells, he found them to be empty, or they had remains of daemons and Magitek alike. He swears one or two of the remains were human.

 

He shuddered. He’d try not to think about it.

 

There was yet another large solid metal door at the end of this hallway. He prayed to the astrals that Prompto would be behind that door.

 

Behind it, and alive.

 

He slowly approached the door and lifted his key card, swiping it and gaining entrance. He stood back slightly as the door opened to reveal a pitch black room. No light illuminated from anywhere but the now open doorway, keeping the light from the hallway into the room. He couldn’t make anything out in the room. 

 

Hesitantly stepping through the door he looked around, squinting into the darkness. The door shut too quickly for his liking behind him, and he spared a glance over his shoulder, unable to even make out the door.

 

This was complete darkness. He hated it.

 

_ “Oh Noct…” _ Came the others drawl, and Noctis swears he didn’t jump at the sound.  _ “Would you like some light?” _

 

“Shut the fuck up, Ardyn.”

 

The sound of something falling over startled him yet again, and his head whipped in the direction of the sound. It was a small sound, as if a can had fallen over.

 

_ “How do you ask? You want to find your friend alive, don’t you?” _ the word ‘alive’ made Noctis flinch. 

 

“Turn on the lights, sick bastard.” he growled.

 

_ “Ah ah, _ ”

 

Ardyn seemed to be enjoying this, and that thought pissed Noctis off beyond belief. He grit his teeth together.

 

“Fucker,” he took a deep breath. “Turn on the lights.”

 

_ “Is that the best you can do, Noct?” _ there was that unnecessary drawl of his name.

 

“ **Please** .” he forced out and he felt his gut tighten. Arden was fueling his rage, playing with his anger.  _ Calm down, Noctis. Deep breathes. Prompto can handle himself until you get there. _ He reminded himself.

 

_ “Please, what?” _ Noctis couldn’t wait to shove his sword through the others skull.

 

“ **Please** open the da” he bit his tongue, stopping his swear “the door. Open the door,  _ Please. _ ” And all of that was a lot harder than it needed to be.

 

The slight buzz of electricity sounded as the lights began to flicker on row by row, revealing a relatively long room. Noctis shut his eyes then reopened them, adjusting to the sudden flood of light. 

 

The end of the room revealed two chairs, but Noctis focused on the one with the slightly slouched blonde in it, bound and tied by rope and metal bindings.

 

“Prompto!” he called, beginning to run forward towards the chair. He was so close, just a few more feet.

 

_ “Not so fast, Noct.” _

 

Cool metal wrapped around his waist, taking him back forcefully. The embrace tightened and held his arms to his side, and he was rendered unable to move. He glanced over his shoulder to spot his offender; a Magitek. Noctis attempted to struggle, to slip out or kick free, but to no avail.

 

_ “Noct, I’m so glad we’re playing this game together. Game nights are the best.” _

 

“BASTARD!” tears streaked his face as he yelled at the ceiling. His eyes fell back onto prompto. He had been so  _ close _ .

 

_ “Now now, don’t be so upset. It’s your turn to make a move in this game,” _ Noctis didn’t like the others tone. Not at all. It held a dark foreboding and albeit it was a playful tone, it was darker than usual.

 

“Then let me go!”

 

_ “Ah ah, that's not how this works. It’s not a physical move. More so, you get to choose. You don’t get to move forward until you do so.”  _

 

Noctis was gritting his teeth so hard, jaw clenched tight. The grinding of his teeth against each other caused him to flinch, ceasing the action.

 

“Choose what?!” he gritted out, biting his cheek as he glared at the ceiling. The other was pathetic, playing this ‘game’ from the safety of...wherever it was that he was.

 

_ “Choose who to save, of course.”  _ Ardyn’s voice was an uncomfortable mix of cheerful and dark. Noctis furrowed his brows and looked forward. In one chair was prompto, slumped over but conscious. In the second chair was

 

Prompto.

 

Two? Two Promptos? Noctis felt his stomach drop. He didn’t like this. He looked between the two of them. 

 

They were both conscious. They were both struggling against their bounds. They both had identical freckles and matching mole’s/ Two sets of wide, wet blue eyes stared at him. Blood and bruises and scrapes littered each of their bodies.

 

Noctis felt sick.

 

“W-What?” he breathed. Both sets of eyes were sincere. He looked over each Prompto carefully. What if he chose wrong?

 

“What happens if I...If i choose wrong?” he asked, swallowing thickly.

 

_ “Whomeever you do not choose gets shot in the head” _ the Chancellor responded casually, as if the informationw as common knowledge.

 

Noctis hated the fact he couldn’t tell the two apart. He was sick of Ardyn’s illusions. He still felt sick about pushing Prompto off the train. Now he was left with a life or death situation.

 

He looked between them as they both made muffled noises behind the tape silencing them. 

 

_ “Need a hint, your highness? _ ” Noctis nodded without even registering the motion.

 

“ _ One of them is a human.  The other is a Magitek.”   _ the smooth voice noted. _ “Look for clues.” _

 

Noctis took a deep breath. He felt a little less guilty if the Magitek got shot, knowing there wasn’t another life at risk. Just a magitek and Prompto. 

 

He had to choose right. He closed his eyes, inhaling slowly.

 

He opened his eyes as he began to scan the bodies from where he was being held by the magitek in a vice. He looked between the two blondes. He studied their faces, skimmin them for any difference. Upon catching none, he worked down the neck and shoulders, looking across the bound torsos.

 

“Fuck,” he choked out, and he hadn’t even realized he’d been crying. One fuck up and Prompto’s death would be on his hands.

 

_ “Do you need another hint?” _  Ardyn asked, voice traveling through the intercom. Noctis was too focused on searching for differences to register he was being spoken to.

 

They both had those little moles right by his armpits. Such a small detail, covered by Ardyn’s illusion. He thought for sure that would be what would help tell them apart. 

 

“Please don’t make me do this,” desperation was clear in his thick voice as he swallowed down a sob. He sounded absolutely broken.

 

_ “Want me to choose for you, Your Highness?” _ Noctis fell silent, hesitating. What should he say? Who would the other choose? Was this just to play with his head more, or would the other really kill Prompto?

 

That thought almost made him vomit.

 

_ “If it’s any consolation, I’d save the Magitek.”   _ Ardyn’s voice came through and Noctis let out a scream.

 

“DAMNIT! PLEASE STOP THIS!” his throat was sore from shouting, but he didn’t care. Tears streaked his face and he began to struggle in the arms of the magitek restraining him. 

 

He should know his best friend. He should fucking know. He should be able to tell them apart!

 

He looked between them once more before dropping his head, tears falling to the ground below him. “P-Prompto...whichever one is the real you. I-I’m so sorry. This is all my fault.” his fists balled at his sides. “I-I can’t find a difference. I can’t tell you apart. And… I-If I fuck this up and…” he paused, swallowing thickly before looking up between them once more. 

 

“If I get you killed, please.  _ Fuck _ I don’t want to think about that, I don’t want to kill you, I-I,” he choked on his words as sobs wracked his body, tears streaking his face. He shut his eyes and shook his head. “PLEASE FORGIVE ME IF I GET YOU KILLED!!” his stomach dropped as the words left his mouth. His throat seized up. His chest got tight.

 

_ “You have sixty seconds before I decide for you, Noct.” _

 

**Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck**

 

_ “Tic, Toc, Tic, Toc….” _

 

He scanned over them again. Down their arms, matching the pattern of freckles the best he could. That's when he saw it. On one of the Prompto’s wrists there was a barcode. He glanced at the other blonde, and saw no such thing.

 

Prompto didn’t have a  _ barcode _ on him. That was...That was ridiculous. That didn’t make any sense. Why would he? And if he did, Noctis wouldn’ve noticed for sure after 5 years of their friendship.

 

_ “Twenty five, twenty four, twenty three,” _

 

“I’ve decided!” he shouted, heart clenching.  _ What if he was wrong somehow?! _ No. No that had to be the magitek. He glanced down at the arms wrapped around himself, and through broken armor he noted a barcode on the wrist of the magitek. That was evidence enough.

 

He still felt unnerved.

 

_ “Oh? Who are we going to shoot in the head?”  _ Ardyn sounded giddy. Sick fuck.

 

_ You _ . Noctis bit the thought off, wincing as he bit his tongue.

 

“I-I…” He looked between the two. He met both their eyes in a deep embrace of an apology. To both of them. Because he was so scared he would fuck this up.

 

_ “Eleven, ten, nine, eight…” _

 

“ALRIGHT ALRIGHT SHUT UP!”

 

“ _ Six, five, four,” _

 

“The one to my right.” he felt sick as the decision was officially made.

 

A Magitek unit stepped out from what appeared to be nowhere and held a gun to the back of the chosen Prompto’s head.

 

_ “This one’s the Magitek?” _ The Chancellor asked. Noctis swallowed thickly. The Prompto with the gun to the back of his head had watery eyes and was staring at Noctis. He was no longer struggling. Just staring with a forgiving look.

 

“W-Wait, I’m not sure I…”

 

**_BANG_ ** _. _

 

Blood splattered forward as the bullet passed through the man’s skull. The sound of the gunshot echoed in the large room for a few seconds. Noctis watched the light leave the deceased eyes as his body slumped forward. Blood began to run down the other’s face, falling into his lap, and what missed his lap began to pool on the floor. 

 

Noctis’ breathing was ragged. The Magitek behind him made no notion to free him. His attention quickly turned to the living Prompto.

 

_ “Noct,”  _  The Prince flinched.  _ “Do you now where Prompto is from?” _

 

_ The fuck kind of question is that?! _

 

“Lucis.”

 

_ “Tut tut, you clearly don’t know your best friend at all.”  _ Noctis’ stomach dropped at the statement.

 

“W-What the fuck do you mean?” A dark laugh echoed through the room.

 

_ “Prompto Argentum was never a person.”  _ his voice sing songed.

 

“The hell are you going on about?” Noctis’ voice was tight, and thick with tears.

 

_ “A proper last name for your friend would be Besithia. Prompto Besithia.”  _

 

_ Besithia _ ? Why did that sound familiar? 

 

_ “Prompto is not from Lucis.” _

 

“What are you talking about?!”

 

_ “Prompto was born in Niflheim.” _ Ardyn’s voice was not cheery or playful. The sing song tone had faded into something dark and serious. The tone evoked cholls into Noctis and his eyes went wide. His heart was racing in his chest.

 

_ “Right here, actually. Right here in Gralea, the Capital. Shame such a fine specimen escaped from the research facilities. How such a young child escapes is beyond me,”  _

 

Noctis’ stomach dropped yet again and he was pretty sure he was about to vomit.

 

_ “He would’ve made an amazing trooper. We could’ve used him in our army. The Child of man and daemon. Verstael was so furious his son had gone missing. Not because it was his child of course. Not at all. It was moreso because he wanted to continue his tests. Raising human daemon half breeds. Human and Magitek combined. Oh, it was a beautiful Project! It was a shame he lost Prompto so young.” _

 

Noctis’ eyes moved to the deceased body, staring at its slumped form, watching as the blood dripped from the wound where the bullet had exited.

 

_ “Shame,. Really is. Should have told you sooner, but being from Niflheim and living in Lucis? Yikes. That wouldn't have gone over well. Especially when he was found out. He would’ve been executed by the royal family!” _

 

There was a pause before Ardyn continued.

 

_ “Looks like his worst fear came to be after all.” _

 

“No.”

 

_ “Secrets don’t save lives.” _

 

“ **NO.** ”

 

_ “Shame, really. I mean it,” _

 

“YOU FUCKING BASTARD!” Noctis struggled in the vice he was held in, thrashing and flailing. He kicked his legs and threw his head back, desperately trying to escape.

 

The only response he got was a low beeping noise before the thing combusted. He let out a sharp yell as he fell forward, feeling his shirt burn and feeling his skin blister from the explosion against his back.

 

He fell forward with the force of the blast, groaning as he hit the floor. He blinked his eyes clear and could only hear a ringing in his ears. 

 

He slowly lifted his head to look at the chairs. The left chair only contained an empty shell of metal bound to it. It really had been an illusion. There was never a second Prompto. There never was a  _ human _ Prompto.

 

_ “I told you. I would’ve chose to save the Magitek.” _ Ardyn’s voice was dark.

 

Noctis ignored the others words and crawled forward, pulling himself towards the chair containing the deceased. He felt tears flowing from his eyes before he even reached the chair. He got up onto his knees, kneeling in front of the other, blood dripping onto his knee as it sat in the pool of blood.

 

“P-Pro,” the name was choked off by a sob. “Pr-rompto...I-I’m sorry I--” a gloved hand came to gently cup the blonde’s cheek, looking over his face for  _ some _ sign that by some miracle he had survived. 

 

He was gone.

 

Noctis felt his hand tremble and he just wrapped his arms around his friend's corpse, hugging the bound body tightly to his chest as he let out a scream. His throat was raw as he screamed and wailed, eyes shut tight as tears escaped.

 

He screamed and cussed for a solid five minutes before his voice was failing him, he couldn’t breathe. He was covered in blood, and not his own.

 

As his screams faded, he just held onto the other, head on his shoulder as he sobbed, gripping the other tightly as he cried.

 

It took all his strength to pull away, throwing his head back and yelling at the ceiling in a harsh voice.

 

“I’LL FUCKING KILL YOU ARDYN. I WILL DESTROY YOU YOU HEAR ME?!” he screamed, slowly pushing himself to his feet, looking down at the corpse before him. He shut his eyes and shook his head. He couldn’t. He quickly turned before falling to his knees again, body convulsing as he vomited onto the cement floor. 

 

A deep chuckle resounded in the room.

 

_ “I’ll be waiting, Noct.” _ the Chancellor quipped.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! I love feedback <3


End file.
